Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37
is the thirty-seventh episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo season. It first aired on December 10, 2018 and later aired on June 9, 2019 in Canada and on September 14, 2019 in America. Plot It’s time for Valt to prove once and for all who belongs in the top spot as he clashes with Hyde in a Dread Tower showdown. Frustrated by his earlier loss to Hyde, Aiger storms out of the match and runs into Phi. As the two face off, Phi demonstrates his destructive powers, pushing Achilles to the breaking point! Major Events * In the second match, Hyde takes notice of the new Turbo Beyblade's strength as Valt managed to gain one point. * In the third match, Valt manages to activate Valtryek's Turbo Awakened state, allowing him overwhelm Dread Hades and win the match. * Valt reclaims the World Champion belt as Hyde walks away defeated and infuriated, with his elder brother Phi watching from afar. * After challenging Aiger, Phi reveals that Phoenix has more darkness and taps in it, causing Phoenix to turn black. * Aiger's dark resonance leads to him pushing Achilles too far, causing its Energy Layer to break into three pieces, leaving Phi as the victor. * As Phi leaves with dissatisfaction over his victory, Aiger is left devastated over Z Achilles' destruction and flabbergasted by his own hubris. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Hyde * Valt Aoi * Phi * Shu Kurenai * Fubuki Sumiye * Ranjiro Kiyama * Naru Akabane * Toko Aoi * Nika Aoi * Koji Konda * Hayao * Harumi Hijikawa * Tobisuke * Gumita * Jonji * Benimaru * Kimeru * Referee * Señor Hanami * Achilles (voice) * Kyle Hakim (Flashback) Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend+ (Aiger's; destroyed) * Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr' (Hyde's) * Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution (Valt's) * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Phi's) * Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic (Kyle's; Flashback) * Fusion Aether 11Turn Zephyr' (Count Nightfell's - Left Mode; Flashback) * Left Astro Mugen-L (Flashback) Featured Battles Battle continued from the previous episode * Valt Aoi (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) vs. Hyde (Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr') = Valt & Valtryek (3-1) ** Round 2: Valt & Valtryek (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 3: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Phi (Revive Phoenix 10 Friction) vs. Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend+) = Phi & Phoenix (2-0) ** Round 1: Phi & Phoenix (Burst Finish; 2 pts) Special Moves Used * Turbo Valtryek Whip (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) * Turbo Winged Launch (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) * Turbo Flash Launch (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) * Dread Gravity (Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr') * Revive Crush (Revive Phoenix 10 Friction) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown at the Dark Citadel! Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * Right before its Energy Layer breaks, Achilles can be heard shouting Aiger's name. * After zooming out when Valt was declared the victor, his profile photo portrayed him with Wonder Valtryek instead of Turbo Valtryek. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes